Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. patent applications,
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,924, entitled AUXILIARY SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, now allowed;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,673, entitled INTERLOCK MECHANISM FOR RANGE SECTION SLAVE VALVE, still pending;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,675, entitled RANGE VALVE PRE-EXHAUST, now allowed;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,961, entitled TWO-STAGE RANGE PISTON/CYLINDER ASSEMBLY, now allowed;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,645, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR PISTON, now allowed;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,960, entitled DUAL PRESSURE REGULATOR, now allowed;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,672, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR ASSEMBLY, now allowed;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,638, entitled RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PREVENTING DAMAGE TO RANGE SECTION SYNCHRONIZERS, now allowed; and
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/824,956, entitled SYNCHRONIZED SPLITTER SECTION PROTECTION SYSTEM/METHOD, now allowed;
all assigned to the same assignee, Eaton Corporation, and filed the same day, Jan. 23, 1992, as this application.